Where am I?
by Lieutenant Pisces
Summary: A Tekkit story, telling the tales of adventurers who are trying to survive the world of Tekkit. They also find out that they may not be as good as they think they are. Accepting characters, inquire within.


Hello again everybody...I want to try something new...I know that I have a lot on my plate right now, but I would like to give it a shot...If you are not familiar with Tekkit then this story is not entirely for you, but I won't stop you from reading it...

...

...

...

My head was hurting. I looked around and saw a beach near where me. Funny, I don't remember being near a beach near the hut. I realized quickly that I didn't have a beach near my cobblestone and wooden hut. I looked frantically and saw that I wasn't on top of my mountain in my hut, but in a low lying plains area. On the other side of the plains I saw what appeared to be a jungle and then I knew something very important.

"I am not home anymore," I said quietly to myself. My heart was pounding in anger when a thought came to mind.

I quickly ran to the beach and looked into the water. Relieved, I saw that my white armor and helmet with my unique yellow visor was still on my person.

"Well that's the good news for you Pisces," I said to myself. Some relief was had knowing that I could still survive wherever I am. Something seemed odd about this world though. It felt weird being here, but there was no time to contemplate this. I began walking toward the forest when I noticed something on the ground. It was a small chip, as if it was a part of my futuristic armor. I grabbed it and placed it into my armor. Suddenly in my visor I was greeted with a welcome screen.

"Welcome to the Too Many Items operating system, also known as the TMI system," a female mechanical voice said, "This highly advanced system is made to make things easier for the user and contains a list of all available items in this world, and due to a new update this TMI system also comes with the REI Miniature Map."

Once the voice stopped, a massive list of things that were available in the world were right in front of me. Some of these things sounded familiar like a bed, a pickaxe, a sword, but along with the usual things there was a massive list of things that I have never heard of in my life like a macerator or a gem of eternal destiny or whatever they are called.

'Well I know how this song and dance always goes. Time to punch some trees,' I thought to myself. Looking around I saw that the jungle was the best source of wood. I groaned, knowing that jungle wood took forever to punch because the trees were flippin massive. The jungle was also teeming with monsters that loved the shade, meaning that I was vulnerable. Sighing I ran to the nearest tree and began to punch the tree.

Swinging my fists at the tree, I was getting wood blocks by the dozens. Once I felt satisfied, I went back out to the plains and began to break down my wood into planks, having a few pieces set aside to make some charcoal for later. Now I began working on the work bench and I began to notice that night was falling quickly.

I began to hastily make a large chest to place all my valuable items into. Although I only had wood, planks, and a couple of sticks, I didn't take any chances. Grabbing some planks and sticks I made a pickaxe and a sword, wielding the sword waiting for the baddies to come at me. I could use some exercise after all. Once the darkness hit I activated the night vision within my helmet and began to look around. Hearing some noise coming from the jungle I readied my blade and focused my attention forward.

Something was odd though. I didn't hear any groaning, bones rattling, or the hissing that would haunt many a childs nightmare. I heard actual words. That didn't make sense. Was it a villager? Who in the Nether was that?

...

...

...

So yeah...there is the first chapter of this story...I am in need of maybe five or six characters...a couple of tech masters, some mages, and a couple of random people...so if you want to press your luck, PM this application...follow it exactly

Name:

Gender:

Skin:

Skill:

Brief Description of Past:

Friend, Foe, or Neutral:

Goal in Tekkit:

So it is a very simple thing to fill out...follow it exactly and remember to PM it to me...and if you can give a review that will also be helpful...it can be good or critical, always looking for something to make my writing better...Peace


End file.
